Different Perspective
by Pianokiller
Summary: Unexpected visit from Alex Wesker and force Ada Wong to accept an assignment. Alex and Glenn are enemy which try to destroy the world by virus. Meanwhile, Ada is smart enough to know something was not right. And something was behind Glenn's team. How did Ada save the world and unlisted in arrest international warrant?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, do enjoy reading :) I did not own any resident evil, so this is base on my imagination. I love to write and imagine :)**

 **thank you for support.**

 **have a nice day then :)**

* * *

Left hand with a red suitcase and an access key card on the other. Walked along the corridor to her room. After a few distance away from the elevator, she reached her room, glance around the door frame revealed no evidence of tampering. She swiped her card key and bracing herself for attack, entered.

Closed the door behind her and letting it out in a sigh of relief. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and smiling with the pure pleasure of the moment. A few moment later, she walked toward her bed which was white and clean with good smell with it, tossed her red suitcase on the bed and key card on the other solid wooden table, sitting at the foot of the bed and took out her both high heels boots. She glanced around the room, the design was so prefect which make her fall in love with.

She got up from the bed and walked toward the huge wardrobe on the left side beside the bathroom. It was dark brown in color with two doors on it. She opened with both of her hand and saw the back of the right side door had a reflection of herself. _Mirror._ Seeing herself in the mirror. What she saw into herself. Her own self. Something was missing, but she did not know what it was. She quickly turned away from the mirror, took off all her clothes and even her gun holster around her waist which let it fall onto the carpet, and stretch her hand and took a robe towel which was hanging inside the wardrobe. Without tied around her waist, she walked into the bathroom.

The shower head still has a few drop of water after she shut it off. Before she grabbed her towel which was hanged outside the shower door, she heard a hard footstep outside her room and could sense that a few men were in her room.

 _Give me a break._

She rolled her eyes and quickly wore her robe towel, tied tightly around her waist. However, she realized her weapons were near the wardrobe which she dropped few minute ago.

"Ada Wong.." A low and tight voice was calling for her. "I know you finish. Stop wasting time and come out."

Ada bit her lips. As she looked around, there was no weapon in the bathroom. _Shit._

She cursed. Out of a sudden, a man kicked the door with huge force which nearly hit her. Before Ada could react, a muscular man locked his arm around Ada's neck and forcefully grabbed her by the right wrist and twisted her arm painfully behind her which made her yelped. The man was so strong which made Ada couldn't fight back. However, the man dragged her out from the bathroom which made Ada struggled. A few moment later, Ada saw was a woman with neat white suit sitting on the armchair and was playing with a knife.

"Well Alex, what brings you here?" Ada voice was calm. "I remember, I didn't even invite you." Ada smirked.

The woman with white suit glanced at Ada and raised her hand for a signer to the man. Again, Ada was forcefully dragged her to sit in front of Alex, which caused the robe towel barely cover her and showed ample cleavage. Ada was trying to adjust herself but one of the bodyguard grabbed her waist and drew out handcuff and placing the handcuff on her wrist in the front. Ada glanced at the man with a frowned then adjusted herself once more.

"Handcuff? Are you serious?"

The women with business class sat in front of her. Their relationship was about business, not personal. Alex knew Ada betrayed her brother with the fake las plagues. But she doesn't care about her brother, it was a shame that her brother died with another fail test subject.

"You know why I came here?" Alex played with her knife without make any eyes contact with Ada.

"To eliminate me," Ada spoke.

Alex giggled and glanced toward Ada, she stood up from the arm chair and placed her knife in front of Ada which Ada could kick the table with force to make the knife tossed up and make her escape. But Ada didn't do that, to many guards and Alex was not a person that she wanna messed with. Alex high heels tapped with wooden floor and echoed around the room. It was so quite until Ada could hear her own heartbeat. But the woman didn't approach her, she walked to the bar table and make some tea, two cups of tea. A sudden tap was heard which the water heater was already boiled. The women arranged the cups and tear the two packs of tea.

"Why would I do that?" Alex was busy preparing. "if I wanna kill you, you will be dead by now… naked." Alex smiled.

Alex held the two cups of tea and approached toward Ada. Placed the cups on the table.

"Ada Wong," Alex took the knife from the table and placed the tip of the knife at her arm, applying just enough pressure to scratch her skin. Alex slowly dragged the knife up to her neck and brought the blade to rest on her neck which gave Ada's chill from the inside.

"you are so intelligent and capable of everything, but don't worry…" Alex giggled playfully each one with the knife and went behind Ada, careful not to pierce her skin.

Ada could feel the cold metal still on her neck which Alex can kill her with one slash. "I'm not here to kill you…" Alex whispered near Ada's ear.

Ada smirked and said, "torture me?"

Alex drew the blade down her cleavage, again, rest along her cleavage. Alex could sense Ada's heart beat was beating fast and also uncomfortable with what Alex was doing to her, but Alex enjoyed it. Enjoy to feel the emotionless spy break the record, but Ada didn't flinch that much.

"I have nothing you want from me." Ada started to nervous, which she knew Alex may do anything without compassion.

"Ada…" Alex smiled and stopped the knife game. She started gently stroke Ada's hair which was nearly half way dry. "Don't be nervous, but I like your nervous."

Alex roughly cupped up her cheek while the knife rested on Ada's neck. Whispering near her ear, "I want you to work with me."

* * *

 **Please give me review, is my story interesting or not?**

 **thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, enjoy the story... I hope no more grammar mistake. :)**

 **enjoy your day. have a nice day**

* * *

Alex gently released her and threw the knife which flew toward the drawing wallpaper, which was stuck accurately on the head of the unknown famous person. Ada smirked and knew about Alex purpose. Alex walked to the wallpaper to pull out her knife.

"I suppose your grandmother would interest with it. " Ada turned her head to her side and barked at Alex.

The muscular man shoved Ada's head , "Hey! If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you. " Ada glanced.

He was just opposite of her, the man smiled at her, then throw his fit at her. However, Ada managed to slip to the side and grabbed his wrist by both of her hands which her wrist was cuffed. Without hesitation, Ada twisted his wrist and knee strike him in his guts which made him kneel in front of her. Ada quickly got up from the armchair and gave him an elbow strike across his face and slammed him into the floor and hit him in the forehead. She was on top of him, one knee locked on the back of his neck and the other on the wooden floor. Ada roughly twisted his arm up which caused the man made a loud yelp.

"I have warned you, scumbag."

Before Ada could knock him unconscious, many hands grabbed her and force to break the fight. They locked her arms tightly around their arm which unable to break free. The muscular man looked up and got up on his feet, rubbed his injured face and said:

"Oh babe, you're gonna love this." he clenched his jaw.

The muscular man approached her then grabbed by her shoulder and delivering a knee struck in the groin, twice. However, Ada almost lost her footing as the shooting pain in her groin. Ada gasped and stared at him. Again, the muscular man then grabbed her hair and the other hand prepared for a strike. Ada's feet were free so she took this opportunity to knee him in the nut. Pain sheeted through him with a terrible intensity. Ada smirked and looked down on him who was on his knee and gasped for air.

"Enough!" Alex shouted.

The men who locked her arms dragged her to her armchair and roughly made her sat. One of the man took out the gun and aimed at her. At the same time, the room echoed with Alex's high heels when she walked toward the armchair, sat comfortably and took the cup with her right hand and the other holding a small plate in order to support the cup. Alex gently blew across the surface of the cup and then took a small sip.

"Are you alright? My dear?" Alex smiled and gently shook the cup.

"Very funny." Ada rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you should behave like the other little girl and not make yourself ridiculous. "

Ada was annoyed by Alex.

"I'm here for business, not personal. Please behave yourself."

"Oh, I behave very well than you think." Ada snapped.

"So Ada, are you familiar with something called … Biochemistry? Well, I suppose you have the knowledge with it." Alex giggled and took another sip.

Ada frowned and looked into her eyes,

"you are not fooling around, aren't you?" Ada voice was tight.

Alex held down her cup, at the same time men hand over a file to her. The file, which looked like it has been burned before. Alex took the file without breaking any eyes contact with Ada, She really meant it, she really wants Ada to get the job done. Alex couldn't do this without her help. She needed to force and threaten Ada in order to work with her. Alex looked at the file and flip the first page gently, it showed Ada with long hair photo on the upper left side, and then with Ada's information about it. Her intelligence and achievement during university. However, after she graduated, she served as military for 4 years.

Ada heart skipped a bit, she saw that file which she knew she destroyed it before she worked as a spy, she tightened her fist as she was prepared to strike toward Alex. But she couldn't, too many guards, and this was not a right time and a right place.

"Where did you get it?" Ada voice was flat and steady. "I mean how?"

"Your achievement…" Alex smirked, "… your physical achievement, and also your education….hmmmm…" Alex ignored her question and continued to flip the pages.

"Ahh, there…" Alex found something interesting, "…Crime against the state…. interesting…. " Alex smiled. "I must say, Amature. You have so much to learn at that time. "

It was long before Ada was in military service, an organization contacted Ada and gave her high pay which in a million to breach the security system in order to perform strike toward the country. After she successfully breached the security system, she was caught by those soldiers. Ada knew she was so stupid to let those soldiers captured her and tortured for 4days after a huge strike down the country and saved her.

"What do you want?" Ada voice was low.

"I would like to know, how did they torture you?"

Ada rolled her eyes and gave her a deadly look.

"Ada,"

Alex closed the file and put it on the table, she rose to her feet and approached to the balcony. From the window, Alex can see into many others. Lots of building opposite and could hear everything going on in the street. It was high enough that there was always a breeze on the balcony. It was the best scenery that can look over the whole city. The night almost came, the sunset was amazing, it was so beautiful.

 _Good taste._

Get away from the balcony, and voice out, "Would you ever think about this file fall into Chris Redfield's hand? What do you think the BSAA would do? Hunt you down? At the end of the day, you will need help from me."

"However, will they increase an international warrant by the name of Ada Wong? Of course my dear. But don't worry, I'll return to you when the job is done." Alex's mouth curved into a smile, stood by the side of Ada and playing with Ada's hair.

"Whatever you do, it doesn't matter for me. International Warrant? I've got to say, It's an easy job to delisted it." Ada smirked and turned to Alex.

Alex's smile turned into a frown. "It seems this doesn't pay any attention to you. But I still have something for you." Alex took a picture out from her white suit.

"I guess, you remember him. Leon S. Kennedy." Alex threw the picture, showed Leon was drinking beer at the bar. It seemed he was drunk.

"Leon…"

"My dear…"Alex whispered near her ear, "… I decided to pay a visit to Leon, I must say, cute." Alex smirked.

 _Bitch. You are a bitch, Alex!_

"So, what's the deal?" Ada cleared her throat.

"That's what I like to hear, good girl." Alex gently stroked her hair.

"Shall we begin?"

Ada nodded.

 _She stole something from me._

 _Who?_

 _Claire Redfield…Chris little sister. Brings her alive._

After Alex Wesker released her, she handed her over an Ipad with Claire Redfield information, her detail, her background and her family. Ada read through the document, and she realized Claire was also a bad ass. She stole the anti-virus when she was on the Island with Alex.

"My my, Claire Redfield, could you aware of what you are doing? You know you get me into deep shit. " Ada looked threw her Ipad and signed.

"...and Chris. Argh, I really hope not to see you again. " Ada lay down on the bed while her Ipad beside her.

 _Leon._

Ada grabbed the picture of Leon where Alex threatened her with. "What happened to you?"

She was worried.

* * *

Claire Redfield was in BSAA headquarter with her brother, Chris Redfield. They were going down the long hallway with silence. Chris put his hands behind his back while Claire followed him with guilt on her face.

 _I think he knew, what should I do? Quick Claire, think think think!_

He hurried to the elevator and quickly boarded it as it opened. Riding it up usually as he did. Claire observed his expression, it showed glaring look in his eyes and his lips turned into narrowed. Anger already wrote on his face, Claire couldn't help but just stay by his side. After a few second, Chris finally spoke, "Claire, did you…" his voice was tight.

Claire felt her heart rate beating faster than usual. Suddenly the elevator stopped, two BSAA employee greet politely "Hey Chris,"

Chris expression turned into cheerful and greeted them. Claire knew it won't be very easy to get out with. Chris and his friends were talking which Claire did not pay any attention of what they were talking about. What Claire would see was Chris was enjoying chatting with them. During the conversation, Chris glanced at Claire, her expression showed she was hiding something, but he knew what she was hiding. Chris loved his sister so much, he would protect her no matter what.

"Alright Chris, see you soon"

"Okay, take care guys."

They went out when the elevator door opened and closed again, it left both of them in the elevator. It was awkward situation, and then Claire finally spoke, "Chris, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Chris looked over his shoulder and step toward her and put his arms around her and hug her. He wrapped her in a warm swaddled of his chest and arms. On the other hand, Claire put her arms around his back which made her melted all of her stress, it was so secured for her.

"Don't worry Claire, no matter what, I'll protect you." Chris kissed her forehead and gently pushed her.

Chris looked into her eyes and said, "tell me what happened."

* * *

 **Please review :)**

 **lots of love and thank** s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, it's me, again :)**

 **Hope you guys fine , and i do hope you all enjoy my story.**

 **Please review , i just want to know it my story interesting or not...**

 **I'm appreciate your reviews...**

 **This is based on my imagination...**

* * *

Claire told the story to her brother and Jill Valentine in Chris's office. Jill was sat beside her, hands reached out, seized Claire right shoulder and held her left waist, Jill's hands settling warmly into her. Meanwhile, Chris sat on the opposite of them, he placed his hands together while make effort to listen carefully to what Claire was purpose. Jill looked at Claire while she was trying to explain, seeing her in a very big trouble, she gently tucked a strand of hair behind Claire's ear after that rubbing her shoulder. Claire voice almost turned into sob.

"Claire," Chris spoke. "Did you know the consequence of this?"

Claire doesn't answer.

"Who is the person ordering you?"

"A man" Claire said.

"Damn it Claire. Who?" Chris almost lost his patient. "Claire, you need to tell me who is he or they. I know there are few guys threatening you."

"I can't tell you." Claire looked down the table.

"Why not? You don't trust me? Or are you trying to protect them? Come on, Claire."

"No, I mean yes. I trust you. And I'm not protecting them, it just…"

"Just what? Claire! Will you tell me?" Chris thumped the table with one of his fits made Claire jerked. "Who is that man!"

"Chris!" Jill interrupted. "please lower your voice." her hand still rested on Claire's shoulder. "you're scarring her."

"Damn it!" Chris barked as he went out of his office to get some air. Chris slammed the door hard.

"Everything will be alright, Claire." Jill comforted Claire.

"No! Nothing will be alright." Claire turned to Jill as she grabbed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Jill was confused.

"I thought I'm doing the right thing, but it ended up becoming a mess. " Claire sobbed.

Jill sat quietly and waited for her to tell her everything. Jill knew about Claire's personality which she may talk when Jill waited patiently for her. However, Jill was the person that she can stay comfortable and trust with, they were friend of many years. They shared the same hobbies, talked about life, share secrets and shared same the bed.

"Jill," Claire moved toward and grabbed Jill's hands, "promise me you will never tell Chris."

Jill looked at her watering eyes and nodded.

"I was threatened, Jill" Claire breath heavily and knit her eyebrow which showed she was worried. "He said if I fail to comply with the demand he will kill Sherry"

"What? Sherry Brikin?" Jill seemed surprised.

"... Yes, he kidnapped her. They gave me her photo. Torturing her. But the photo was fake."

"How did you know it was fake?" Jill asked.

"After I gave him the anti-virus. I couldn't contact him. I was my fault that I've been pranks. They never captured Sherry, they make the photo so real. I was so stupid. Now I'm in a mess with both parties."

"Oh God, Claire." Jill let her rested on her shoulder and gently tapped on her. "Why won't you called us?"

"I can't. He is strong and power."

"Claire. Tell me who is he?"

"Glenn Arias."

* * *

 ** _Few months back_**

It was cold moon at night and the air was so chilled until it blew right through Claire's red leader jacket. Claire wrapped her arms of herself and walked all the way to her home. Claire everyday walked along the street until she indeed familiar with her neighborhood. She knew a Cambodia family lived few block away which an old woman always greeted her every morning. As she passed through, she could hear the sound of television, what she felt was home. Loving home. Family gathered together happily and watch television together. As she almost reached the door, she took out a bunch of keys of her sling bag which on her left. A click sound was heard then she twisted the handle and entered. Claire closed the door behind her, feeling the smell of her home was damn relaxed and secured. She took off her boots and arranged neatly by the side of the door. However, Claire took her jacket off which left a gray singlet on her and then hang the keys to the key hooker. Claire sighed as she approached to the kitchen. Inside her house was gray which she could barely see the way for the kitchen at the far end of the room, but she knew the way and everything went smoothly until she switched on the light. She smiled and approached to the fridge and took out a half milk container where she left off yesterday. Drank it.

 _Fantastic._

As Claire was enjoying drank to the milk, suddenly she was surprised at how cold she was. She put down the milk container and looking across the study room, which she discovered that the window had let wide open which was letting in the cold air.

 _Seriously? I must have forgotten._

She sighed and walk tiredly to close the window, with a click sound, _locked._ She was too tired to think about ghost or invisible guy tried to hunt her which will made her felt uncomfortable. Before she could reach the door, a voice called her name. Claire quickly scanned around the room and she saw a silhouette was near the gilt chair.

"Who it is?" Claire pulled out the gun from her waistband holster. "put your hands up where I can see!" Claire barked.

The woman walked slyly with her hands up approached slowly to Claire. Claire somehow felt someone was behind her, before the man could knock her off, Claire dodged and swing her leg. Making him trip and fall down. However, the man made a loud yelp when he hit the back of his head on the floor. Without hesitation, the woman gave Claire a blow on her face but again, she managed shoved it by her arm and quickly throwing her fits that connected to her jaw.

 _Ouch!_

The woman turned to her with her eyes blinked red in the dark. She wiped the blood from her lips and smirked. Claire was surprised and got up to her feet. Prepare for another fight.

"What are you?" Claire was confused when saw her red eyes.

The woman smirked and lunge toward her. Claire intended to use her gun but was knocked and flew under the bookshelf. The woman then struck toward her abdomen which made her knees buckled from the force of the blow made her went down. The woman looked down at her and grabbed by her hair and tried to pull her up, she then sent a leg struck on to Claire's waist. Claire ended up crashed into the bookshelf and she able to cover herself with the books that fall on her. Lucky those books was not as tick as dictionary. Claire was wounded and struggling, she looked around and saw the gun was under the bookshelf. As the woman approached her, Claire quickly took the gun but unlucky her hand squeezed by the woman's boots before she manage to aim at her. Claire whimpered which made her loosen her grip. The woman bent down to snatch her gun and unloaded it, threw it on the floor before released her. Claire directly threw a few books at her, she used her forearm to block and step backward. Claire quickly jumped from back to feet and took a baseball bat beside the bookshelf, thanks to Chris for putting the baseball bat there. Claire grabbed tight and steady.

"Stop right there!" Claire shouted.

The woman never stopped, she kept on coming near her. Claire doesn't have any choice to smack her with the baseball bat. However, the woman managed to avoid and block a few times but only get hit twice, she was like so knowing about Claire's move. After a few moments, the woman was tired of her, she blocked the baseball bat by her forearm and lung her fits forward, directly in Claire's face, twice. Without hesitated, Claire swung her leg toward the woman head caused her fell to the floor with a thump. Without feeling any painful sensation, She pushed herself up and again, went near to Claire. Claire was confused, why didn't she felt any pain. Claire tried her best to swing the baseball bat over her but ended up snatched and snapped over her knee. The woman was cool and keep on coming to her. Claire walked backward and looked in her eyes. The woman was fierce it made Claire could feel the sweat drench her skin and the thumping of her heart against her chest. Claire knew she couldn't fight with her anymore. She was not human!

 _Am I going to die here? Killed by her? NOOO… Oh, Chris! Help me… God please help me._

As Claire's back touched against the cold wall and breathe heavily, eyes stared her red eyes. The woman then stopped in front of her, grabbed and pulled her arm, force her walked to the big soft couch in living room. The woman shoved her and turned on the lamp stand. Claire was panting. However, it was not bright enough to shine all over the living room, but Claire could see the woman face clearly. Short and blonde hair.

"Well, Hello Claire." a man spoke with friendly tone.

"Who are you guys? What do you want from me?" Claire voice was trembling.

"Oh, Let me introduce, my name is Glenn Arias, and this is Maria Gomez which she was the one fighting with you." Glenn spoke.

"I think you've got the wrong guy, I don't even know you."

"But I know you, Claire Redfield. I know every single detail of you. " Glenn smiled.

* * *

 **Have a nice day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how are you? fine? good? I hope you guys are doing well .. well, it been a long time. I do hope you guys enjoy my story. this is just base on my imagination. if some grammar mistake, please forgive me.**

 **I love Ada Wong very much, she won't gets destroyed easily in my story :)**

 **Have fun guys :)**

 **Love ya.**

 **Please do review.. much appreciated!**

* * *

 **6th month ago, In China.**

"A job? Huh?" Ada looked over her shoulder. "Sure, my schedule just cleared."

Ada accepted the job from an unknown without hesitating. She doesn't care about who ordered her, as long as she they paid her. Ada smirked and stared vacantly at the photo frame of Simmon and Caral, paying no attention when another explosion burst off behind of her. Moving away from the experiment lab, she then went ahead through the narrow hallway. Before she went down to the staircase, an incoming message beep out from Ada's cell phone.

 _Tomorrow, 10am, Eastern hotel_

"Seriously? Oh God, give me a break!" Ada cursed and rolled her eyes.

Before Ada could cured more, another incoming message showed on her cell phone.

 _Private jet. Rooftop._

"That's what I'm talking about." Ada smiled.

Ada and a woman sat across from each other with a table separating the two of them and a muscular black man sat at the opposite of from the other side. The woman with her blond hair tied back in a bun and also her glasses tapped away at her laptop while Ada read through her appearance and her body language. By her appearance, she was just an assistance from Mr Glenn, but something was not as easy as just an assistance.

She's a very attractive woman who is physically fit and has a lot of game to back up her looks.

 _She is hiding something, I wonder what it is… hmmm._ Ada thought to herself.

After a few minutes, a female waitress went pass through Ada and held down a glass of champagne on the table.

"Thank you very much." Ada smiled without looking at her.

Ada then stretched out her right hand and took the glass, gently stir without losing the fizz. Ada noticed the woman glanced at her and she glanced back. They stared each other for a few second after the woman eyed back to her laptop. There was silence between them for a little while before the woman broke the silence.

"Take this."The woman handed over the file which showed Ada some important information about what was her next mission.

During mission, was to meet Mr Glenn in Eastern Hotel. Ada focused through the information, the background of the company, their portfolio and others boring success behind the story. But it did not mention what the purpose. The woman then turned her laptop that she transfer deposit into Ada's account. Ada smirked and thought about their job was done professionally.

"So, what is the purpose of meeting Mr Glenn?" Ada stirred the glass before took a small sip.

"I'm sorry, Miss Wong," the woman apologized, "Mr Glenn did mention to make an appointment with you, Miss Wong. But he didn't mention about the purpose of meeting you. I believe there is something very important that he needs to speak to you privately." The woman smiled.

"Oh…" Ada raised her eyebrows and took another sip. "Anyway, how did you find me?"

The woman chuckled, "You don't say, Miss Wong."

Ada smirked and took a sip of her champagne and continue to stir it.

"Alright? So what's next?" Ada seemed to be boring.

"Sit back and relax, Miss Wong."

Another minutes of silence, Ada started feel uncomfortable about the situation.

"Derek Clifford Simmons…" the woman finally broke the silence.

 _Are you serious, woman?_

Ada then took another sip and smiled, "What about it?"

"It's a shame that he vanished into this world." her voice took on a slight edge when she mentioned about Simmons.

"It's sound like you knew him for a long time." Ada took a sip from her glass.

Ada doesn't want to comment about that bastard Simmons which made her sick about him. Ada was glad that he was dying. A man which used women to satisfy his needs and wants without compassion.

The woman smiled and looked through her wristwatch, "Ahhh, we have something for you,"

Ada doubted.

"we added some favour into your drink. I hope you enjoy it very much."

"What?" Ada frowned and looked at her glass. "What did you…" Ada suddenly felt dizzy.

"I hope you understand this situation, Miss Wong. Mr Gleen knew you are exhausted during your mission, perhaps you can have a good sleep during this journey.

Ada then stood up and the black man started to come near her, she then started to feel dizzy and her vision nearly completely fades to black. The dizziness made Ada fell in the middle of the walkway. The woman raised her hand to show some signal to the black man, he then knee beside Ada and just a few inches from her face. Ada wanted to get up and fight back, but he pushed her down, which make her too weak to fight him. The black man did a pat-down and took off her weapons around her waist belt.

"Get off me…" Ada murmured, almost as she were talking to herself before passing out.

"You will be awakened in a nice and comfortable bed later. However, don't worry about it, we will never hurt you, Miss Wong. Enjoy your dream."

* * *

"Ada…"

A low voice calling her name.

"Ada… my beautiful creation…"

Ada woke up from the stainless steel bed, it was cold and solid. Ada then realized she was in an experiment lab, her surrounding was white, bright and clean with those test tub on the experiment lab bench. However, there was a giant sticky cocoon in the huge tempered glass, Ada had seen it before when she was furiously destroyed Carla's private lab. And of course, she was not surprised. The lab was as quiet as the lighting of a fly on a feather-duster. Suddenly, the voice came from nowhere was calling her name.

"Ada… Ada… Ada…"

Ada turned to where the voice came, repeated and repeated her name. Without hesitation, Ada went down from the stainless steel bed, by the time she took a step forward, her surroundings became a dark hallway with higher window, she then followed the voice. One step ahead and another. A lightning suddenly strikes in front of her which made her fall off her balance. Unfortunately, the voice finally stopped, she slowly look up, it was a huge wall in front of her, she was trapped and gasped. She then got up to her feet and took a step back without realizing there was something behind her. Ada gasped and slowly turned her body.

 _Nothing was there._

She then turned to her another side of her blind spot, a dark black shadow of a figure.

"Ada… help me…" The voice came from the black shadow.

"Who are you?" Ada voice was calm and slowly approached the black shadow.

The black shadow reached out the hand while calling for help. Suddenly the voice changed into woman's voice, who was desperately needed help to save her life.

"Ada… Ada…"Sobbing when called out Ada's name.

And suddenly, "YOU ARE FAKE!" it shouted very loud.

Ada gasped and took a few steps away from the black shadow, an aggressively yelling with suffering made Ada skip a beat. Suddenly the black shadow grew more than twice of human size without any second and trapped Ada, and then Simmons suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Noooooo…" Ada gasped for air as she woke up from a nightmare.

The woman stood beside Ada, seeing her screaming painfully in her dream. Before the woman could shake Ada's shoulder from waking her up, Ada caught the collar of the woman and prepared to give a fist strike. With hesitation, Ada then realized she was having a nightmare and pushed her away.

"Nightmare, huh?" the same woman assisted her during the flight was straightening her dark blue blouse.

At this time, she was not wearing her glass, and let her golden hair down.

"People like you will always have nightmares, those violence and killing are part of your lifestyle. Did someone hunts you?" the woman smiled, "Well darling…"

Before the woman could finish her sentence, Ada snatched her neck and force her to face down on the bed, twisted her arm behind her and grabbed her hair with another. "What did you do to me?" Ada barked.

"Stay calm, my dear." the women smirked.

Ada twisted her arm tightly and made the woman whimpered. "Answer me!"

"I have already told you."

"What!?" Ada shouted.

Ada doesn't remember what the woman told her during she was drugged.

"we will never hurt you."

Ada twisted her arm more tighter

"Ada, please. If you don't release me within 5 second, you will be dead."

As Ada heard some heavy footsteps approached them. Without hesitating, Ada scanned at the door holder, the red blinking light turned into green within seconds. Ada quickly released her before a beep sound was heard.

4 bodyguards with armed stood in front of them, it made Ada don't have any choice, she raised her hands above her head to surrender when they were aiming the guns at her.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" one of the men asked.

The woman smirked and get up from the bed, approached Ada and said, "Yeah, everything is alright. No worries."

Ada rolled her eyes. The woman then stretched out her hand and took a letter opener on the dressing table which beside where Ada was standing and said : "Thanks for coming guys, " the woman smiled at them, "Now, leave us."

"Yes ma'am."

Ada looked the men as they walked away and closed the door behind them. The woman then holding a sharp letter opener to Ada's neck.

"Stay calm, Ada." the woman smirked.

"What do you want?" Ada confused as looked into her eyes.

"I could kill you anytime I want." the woman whispered near her ear and gently cupped her cheek. "Please behave yourself."

"Isn't you brought me into this?" Ada snapped. "Not if you tell me what I need to know."

The woman doubted and put down her knife.

Ada turned over her shoulder and eyes locked at the woman, seeing she hid her weapon into her boots. Ada frowned with confused, but she knew she was dealing some business with Mr Glenn, that made her not to hurt this woman. Ada managed to catch a towel which the woman threw to her. Then, the woman headed toward the exit, by the time she opened the door, the woman looked over her shoulder and said,"We have some gift in the bathroom" the woman smirked. " have fun, goodbye."

She opened the door and stopped again, "Where are my manner?"

Again, the woman looked over her shoulder and said : " My name is Maria, nice to meet you, Ada Wong" In a slow motion way, her lips turned into a smirk. "Oh, and one of our men will wait for you right here. He will lead you to Mr Glenn. So, enjoy yourself, Ada"

Ada sighed as Maria shut the door behind her. She then turned around and studied the room closely, each side of the bed, placed a bedside table and a armchairs, and then wood floors with silk rugs which Ada hated it so much. Ada rolled her eyes and thought it wasn't in any fancy hotel room. However, another essential piece of furniture includes a bench, an envelope caught Ada's eyes which on the bench, the little thing let Ada felt curious. She then stretched her arm and took the envelope, tare the side of the envelope and took out a piece of paper.

 _Dear Ada Wong,_

 _Thanks for coming, hope to see you soon._

 _Mr Gleen._

Ada then tossed the letter on to the bench and was slowly walking toward the bathroom door, she then continued to walk until she reached a spot just an inch in front of the door. Reaches out her left hand and gently grabbed the door knob. She then turned the knob and pushed the door forward.

"Hmm, Now that's impressive." Ada smiled as she saw bubbles in the bathtub.

* * *

 **Mr Glenn private office**

Ring… ring… ring…

"Yes Mr Glenn?"

"Hey Maria, could you come in for a moment?" Mr Glenn spoke through the phone.

Maria put down the phone and stood up from her desk. She then walked to Mr Glenn private room and gave a knock on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Mr Glenn then got away from his desk and headed toward his couch to discuss something personal. Maria followed behind Mr Glenn and saw he was holding a file, she looked at his back and knew something had happened. However, Mr Glenn sat down and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked

"Please sit down." Mr Glenn then took out his cigar from his suit pocket, Maria quickly snatch the lighter which on the coffee table and light it with his cigar.

Mr Glenn sucked in and felt as that sweet burning sensation curled throughout his lungs and throat and then slowly let it out in a huge cloud.

"Something bothering you?" Maria seem worried.

"Indeed." Mr Glenn turned and looked at her. "it's about Chris Redfield."

Maria doubted and said, "He is now a captain in BSAA."

Mr Glenn hesitated and frowned, took out his cigar from his mouth and hang it on his finger. Therefore, he opened the file which showed Claire on one of the photos.

"You know, I hate Chris so much." Mr Glenn then smiled, "about his sister, let's pay her a visit. Go find out where does she live and about her daily schedule and everything that happened in her life. EVERYTHING." Mr Glenn snapped.

Suddenly a knock was heard and opened wide. Ada saw Mr Glenn and Maria was at the coffee table. However, she darted through Claire Redfield's photograph on the coffee table. Maria quickly closed the file and took it with her.

"Ada Wong." Mr Glenn stood up and become a delightful person, welcoming her and trying to wrap their arms around her.

"Mr Glenn, I 'm not much of a hugger. Can we shake hands instead?" Ada said in calm and then offered her right hand for a shake and smiled deeply while looking into his eyes.

Mr Glenn doubted and said, "That's my girl."

He gave her a warm handshake and a shoulder pad. Maria stood up from her place and showed polite gesture to her.

Ada glanced then sat down opposite Mr Glenn and crossed her leg, "I didn't not expect this journey was quite… impersonal." Ada eyes still on Maria. She did not satisfy for began drugged.

Mr Glenn chuckled and put down his cigar in an ashtray. "I'm so sorry Ms Wong, to protect my properties I have to do whatever it takes. Please forgive me."

Mr Glenn stood up and slightly bow his head in apology. However, Ada rolled her eyes and showed some frustration.

"I have something for you." Mr Glenn smiled and sat down.

Maria then approached the desk over there and handed to Mr Glenn. Mr Glenn smiled at her and said, "Thanks Maria, would you please leave us for a moment?"

Maria nodded and walked away with her butt sway.

"Miss Wong, let's get back to business." Mr Glenn handed over the file to her. "Derek Clifford Simmons, I pretty sure you have some history with him." Mr Glenn then leaned against the couch.

Ada's heart missed a beat and remembered Maria mentioned about him during the flight.

"Simmons?" Ada said calmly and opened the file and looked through it.

Some top secret Intel was in the file, including the experiment of Carla and Helena's sister, Debora.

 _How did he get those Intel?_

Ada felt suspicious about it. She then flipped to another page, it was about Simmons's death and his mutation when he was alive on the outside. Simmons blood consisted of powerful virus which Carla combined to form C-virus. Considering Simmons blood was still useful for the experiment which his blood won't dry up after 3 days.

 _Simmons blood. Impressive._

"I know what are you thinking, Miss Wong." Mr Glenn smiled.

"You want his blood." Ada snapped.

"Bingo, you are so intelligent and sexiest woman in this world." Mr Glenn praised. "However, they will send his body to the lab in the north, which mean in the top research facilities under government"

Ada glanced at him and then looked through the file again.

"Miss Wong, don't felt compassion toward Simmons…"

"He's a monster." Ada snapped at his word.

"Yes…" Mr Glenn put his hands together. "That's right. We know that you are innocent due to he created another clone of you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh… Please forgive me, Miss Wong."

"I have a requirement." Ada started dealing with him.

"Please,"

"I need my weapon back." Ada barked.


End file.
